Warriors : Lemons
by Smokestorm of ShadowClan
Summary: That's right, folks! I'm doing lemons! Send in your requests now! Mature adults only.
1. Smoke x Lark

_A/N: Well, hello there. What ya doing? Reading my story. Oh. Anyways, this content is for mature adults only. Any kids, who don't want their innocence stolen, turn away now!_

_Anyways, I'm gonna write some lemons. I am taking OC and canon requests. This is the form to fill out. All fields must be filled out, though._

**Cat 1 Desc:**

**Cat 2 Desc:**

**Other Cats' Desc:**

**Straight/Gay:**

**Rape/Love/Lust:**

**Clan:**

**Basic Plot:**

**Birth of Kits?: **Also put the kit's names and descriptions here, or just say you want me to make them up.

**Other:**

_Kinda long, but I just want my lemons to be the best there can be. xD Anyways, start sending in those cats! For now, I'm just going to do two of my OCs, Smokestorm and Larksong, so you can get a taste of my writing._

**Smoke x Lark**

"Larksong?" Smokestorm paused outside the warriors den, calling the she-cats name.

"Yes?" Larksong poked her head out of the den.

"Well, I need to talk to you," the dark grey tom sat down, patting the ground with his white-tipped tail for Larksong to sit next to him, "You've been slacking on your duties, and as deputy, it's my job to keep the Clan in order."

"It's just…" Larksong had a strange glint in her yellow-green eyes that Smokestorm didn't like, "I've been in heat for a while, and I don't have a mate to make it go away."

She purposely shifted one of her hind legs, her heat scent flooding over the Smokestorm. His member poked out of its sheath.

"W-well…" he stuttered.

"Don't say it," Larksong shushed him, putting her white tail under his chin and lifting it until they were staring into each other's eyes, "Just do it."

Smokestorm was overcome by longing and nodded briskly, getting to his paws and padding out of the camp, stiff with excitement. Larksong snickered and padded after him, her hips swaying sexily.

Once they were out of sight of the Clan, Smokestorm found a clearing ringed by juniper bushes and led Larksong into it. He gently pinned her down, his orange eyes glinting with lust.

He snapped a thin, long branch off of one of the bushes and padded back over to the white she-cat, rolling her over onto her belly. Her butt cheeks were round and crisply curved. He brought the branch down on her cheeks, the stinging pain coursing throughout the she-cats body. Larksong only moaned lustily.

He tossed the branch aside and began to massage her butt cheeks gently, spreading them apart to reveal her tail-hole, also known as the butthole. He gently licked it, his raspy tongue bringing much pleasure to the sexy she-cat.

She purred, tickling his nose with her long tail. He swatted it away gently and continued to lick at one of her two holes, pressing past the ring of muscle with his tongue.

Larksong rolled away from him and onto her back again, spreading her legs and showing her tight, pink folds.

Smokestorm's member unsheathed the rest of the way and he pressed in gently, realizing with a pang of amusement that her hymen was already broken.

"A little slut," Smokestorm rumbled in her ear. She purred in response.

He pushed in farther, almost balls-deep. She moaned and pushed her hips up, making his penis in all the way. He began to gently thrust in and out. A tingling feeling began in the pit of his stomach and slowly worked its way up his whole body. He began to thrust faster, oblivious to Larksong's screams of pleasure. His member hardened, and he released a load, moaning quietly. He had gotten good at hiding his pleasure during his private masturbating sessions. He pulled out, massaging his penis, waiting for it to stop throbbing before he put it back in. He slammed straight in and continued to thrust, Larksong moaning, gasping and yowling as he went.

"Ooh…yeah…Smokestorm…" Larksong gasped, pushing her hips forward. Smokestorm smirked before thrusting even harder than before.

"OOOH!" Larksong yowled as he hit her G-spot. She instantly released a wave of cum, the warm, clear liquid splashing over his member and flooding out of her vagina. He came too, his penis pleased by the warm liquid pooling around it. He didn't shoot deep, though, so she probably wasn't impregnated.

He pulled out, positioning her body so he could thrust in deeper. She purred and pushed her hips forward, allowing him more access. He entered again, going deeper than ever before, even passing her G-spot. The white warrior yowled in pleasure and began to buck her hips. Smokestorm gasped and moaned as her walls convulsed around his member. He came for the third time that day, his semen shooting deep into the she-cat, flooding her womb.

"Suck it for me," he whispered, pulling out and straddling her face. She took the whole penis in her mouth and began to swallow around it, gently caressing the tip and giving the base of the shaft gentle nips.

"Oooh," the dark grey tom moaned, his orange eyes shut tight. She took it out of her mouth and began to lick up and down Smokestorm's tomhood, massaging his balls with one of her white forepaws. He came, and Larksong easily swallowed the sticky white cum. He pulled away from her and pushed her onto her belly again, thrusting in without warning. She moaned in bliss.

"Oh," she gasped, "Oh yeah! Harder! Fill me with your sweet, delicious cum!"

That did it for Smokestorm. He pounded into her ruthlessly, pleasure swamping his whole, muscular body. As he thrusted, he leaned in and caressed her nipples. The she-cat purred loudly, as did the tom. He shot another load into her and pulled out. The she-cat leaned down to suck his penis again, but he jerked his hips away.

"Not yet, sexy," he growled teasingly. She shrugged and leaned back, shoving her vagina into his face. He licked it slowly, teasing the she-cat. She purred and pushed her hips back into his face. He dipped his tongue into her pussy. She purred at him. He took his tongue away, and then began to massage her clitoral hood with the tip of his tongue. She moaned, and an orgasm almost instantly ran through her body.

"Yes!" she screeched, collapsing on the ground, cum and semen pooled around her.

"That was fun, but we're not done," Smokestorm meowed in a sing-song voice.

"Very well," Larksong panted. Smokestorm lay out on his back, his thick member sticking straight up in the air like a stick.

Larksong positioned her vagina over the penis and dropped, the deputy's tomhood going far into her folds. She bounced up and down, moaning and calling Smokestorm's name softly.

She twisted around and dropped, bringing immediate pleasure to the tom below her. He moaned and dug his claws into the grassy earth floor, pleasure taking over his body. He shot a load of cum into Larksong just as she unleashed her own cum all over him. It seeped out from her vagina and pooled around Smokestorm's member.

She drew out, panting, and curled up, beginning to groom the cum and semen from her fur. Smokestorm did the same, and then kicked dirt over the pools of the stuff on the ground. He nodded briskly to Larksong, and made his way back to camp, leaving the she-cat by herself to recount the memories of their outing.

…

_A/N: So there ya go. Start sending in requests now! Here's the form again._

**Cat 1 Desc:**

**Cat 2 Desc:**

**Other Cats' Desc:**

**Straight/Gay:**

**Rape/Love/Lust:**

**Clan:**

**Basic Plot:**

**Birth of Kits?: **Also put the kit's names and descriptions here, or just say you want me to make them up.

**Other:**

_And boom! Can't wait for the first request! _


	2. Cream x Mallow x Ash

_A/N: Yay! Lots of requests! The first is from _**tye dye tail **_and they wanted some OC rape. I'll see what I can do._

**Cream x Ash x Mallow**

Creamshadow growled as she paced along the ShadowClan border, the smelly frog-eaters had killed her mother in the recent border skirmish. She snarled at nothing in particular and sat down, beginning to groom her long, cream-colored fur.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" a pitch-black tom stalked out of the ferns on the other side of the border, his tail tip flicking, "An intruder?"

"I didn't cross the border, Mallowwing," Creamshadow justified herself, leaping to her paws and unsheathing her thorn-sharp claws, growling menacingly. She remembered this tom from gatherings. He had seemed nice, but of course, ShadowClan cats were good at tricking other cats.

The black tom ignored her justification, "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"W-What do you mean?" Creamshadow stuttered, though she was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about. He could probably smell her heat scent from tree-lengths away.

"You know what I mean," Mallowwing chuckled, leaping at her and bowling the cream she-cat over. She writhed and tried to snap her jaws down on any flesh that came within reach, but to no avail. Soon she was trapped under the muscular tom with his long, pink member dangling at her jaws, a vein pulsing on the side.

"Suck it," Mallowwing growled.

"Never! I'm a medicine cat!" Creamshadow hissed, trying to claw his underbelly with her back paws, but her legs weren't long enough to reach the tall tom's belly.

Growled and bit her small ear. Creamshadow resisted the urge to cry out.

"I said suck!" the tom growled at her.

"And I said never!" Creamshadow retorted, but her fear was growing for her safety.

He unsheathed his claws and carefully drew one of his back paws over her core, suddenly pressing down and raking it down the rest of the way.

Creamshadow yelped in pain, and partial pleasure, but Mallowwing didn't seem to notice the small hint of pleasure in her tone.

"I said suck," the tom persisted, the tip of his member now touching her pale pink nose.

"Fine," Creamshadow hissed, taking the member into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and cave the tip of it gentle nips, earning soft moans from the black tom. She hollowed out her cheeks and swallowed around the whole member, bringing her forepaws up to massage his balls. He allowed her to move his forepaws, and was relived, and partially surprised, that she didn't unsheathe her claws and try to make a break for it.

_Maybe she's enjoying it, _Mallowwing's mouth twisted into a slight smile, _the little slut._

Finally, Creamshadow felt the black tom's long member harden and some sticky white semen be shot into her mouth as Mallowwing moaned loudly. She swallowed the tom's juices as fast as she could, not wanting the taste on her tongue for long.

"Good job, toy," Mallowwing smirked, pushing the she-cat onto her back and spreading her hind legs, "Now for the real fun."

"Please, Mallowwing, I'll do anything!" Creamshadow let her bold, independent barrier break down as she pleaded with the tom.

"Nope," Mallowwing grunted, pushing his member in. He soon hit her hymen. He drew back out and thrust in as hard as he could, earning a loud, ear-splitting screech of pain from the she-cat. She writhed around, making the pain intensify.

"Stay still," the tom mewed in his lusty voice, "It'll hurt less."

Despite his kind words, an evil grin was plastered to his face. He gave a quick laugh and began to pump, grunting and moaning as her warm, tight walls basically massaged his member.

_Just let him cum soon, so I can leave, _Creamshadow held back a moan as his member stabbed at her G-spot.

_He's a fast cummer, _Creamshadow thought as the tom came in her, yowling her name. He pulled out and padded a few rabbit-hops away. Creamshadow made a run for it, but soon a hard object connected with her head and she blacked out.

"This is the slut?" Creamshadow blinked her eyes open to see two black figures sitting against a dark, stone wall in front of her.

"Oh, look, she's awake," the bigger black shape chuckled, stalking forward.

"M-Mallowwing?" she groaned groggily, trying to get her eyes to focus.

"Nope," the other, slightly smaller black shape stepped forward, "This is my father, Ashstar."

Once her eyes focused, she was able to make out some differences between the two toms. Ashstar was muscular with amber eyes, and Mallowwing was lean with green eyes.

"Why am I here?" the cream she-cat staggered to her paws, only to be pushed over by Ashstar.

"I think you know," he growled. Creamshadow ducked her head and saw his already-unsheathed member. The tip was dragging on the chilly stone floor of the den.

Creamshadow gulped and stared fearfully into Mallowwing's eyes. His mouth twisted into an evil grin and he sat down, beginning to paw at his member, which, surprisingly, wasn't unsheathed.

Ashstar forcefully flipped Creamshadow onto her back and spread her closed legs, looking at her wet, pink core.

"Already wet," the amber-eyed tom chuckled, glancing at his son. Mallowwing snorted in amusement.

Ashstar positioned his member at her core and slid in, her wet walls allowing the member to go in easily. Creamshadow growled quietly, but forced herself not to move. He started thrusting slowly, his large member poking at her G-spot every thrust. Creamshadow let out a small gasp of pleasure as he hit her G-spot again, and he chuckled.

The black tom sped up, his breath hitching as an orgasm came on.

"I'm gonna cum!" the tom yelled, pausing in her to shoot his cum deep into her womb. She whimpered and tried not to enjoy the warm liquid coursing through her pussy.

"My turn," Mallowwing commanded, his member finally all the way out.

Ashstar nodded and stepped away, watching with his long tail swishing as his son mounted the RiverClan medicine cat. Creamshadow didn't choose to fight it as he entered her, his large member entering her tight core. She grunted in pain as his barbs scraped her walls.

The tom took off at a blindingly fast pace, wasting no time. Soon his member hardened and he thrusted in as hard as he could, then released his seed into her womb. He pulled out, panting, and watched his member slide back into its sheath.

Ashstar and Mallowwing then grabbed the cream she-cat and dragged her outside of the den.

"This is the newest toy," Ashstar purred, then flung her into a small, dirt den. She whimpered and quietly groomed her matted, filthy fur. She then took a moment to look around the den, seeing eight skinny shapes all staring at her.

"Hi," a ginger she-cat mewed, "I'm Appleblossom, previously from ThunderClan."

"These are my kits," Appleblossom touched her tail tip to a calico she-kit's head, and then to a ginger tom's head, "Splash and Fire."

"I'm Darkmist, from ThunderClan," a dark grey she-cat mewed.

"This is my kit, Night," the she-cat pointed to a black tom with her tail.

"I'm Muddyfeather," a dark brown tabby she-cat spoke up, "From WindClan."

"These are my kits," she indicated three nearly-identical dark brown she-cats with her tail, "Oak, Briar and Bird."

"You didn't give them Clan names?" Creamshadow cocked her head.

"No," the she-cats replied in unison.

"Well, I'm Creamshadow, RiverClan's previous medicine cat," the cream she-cat shrugged.

"Did Ashstar and Mallowwing rape you?" one of Muddyfeather's kits asked her.

"Briar!" the dark brown queen hushed her she-kit.

The cream she-cat shrugged again and laid down, ready to take a long sleep.

…

Creamshadow sighed as she watched her four kits tussle with Oak, Briar and Bird. She glanced up at the sky, and saw it was getting dark.

"Sand! Raven! Sun! Flower! Come on!" the she-cat called for her kits. The four kits obediently trotted over, abandoning their play fight. Briar, Oak and Bird all trotted back over to their mother, Muddyfeather.

She led her four kits inside of the toy's den and laid down in their old mossy nest, curling around her four kits. She sighed and tried to fall asleep, but as usual, just laid awake all night, fearing for her beloved kit's futures.

_A/N: Eh, the end was a bit weird. Anyways, I hope you liked it, _**tye dye tail**_, sorry if I messed it up. I'm gonna start writing the next lemon now. _


	3. Shadow x Bird

_A/N: This lemon is for _**cocokit**_, they wanted a rape lemon. Okey-dokie! Let's get started._

**Shadow x Bird**

"You are hereby banished from ShadowClan, for poising Moonfur with deathberries," Fernstar hissed. The clearing erupted with yowls, snarls and the occasional insults, all directed at one she-cat, Birdtail.

"Fine!" the light brown she-cat yowled, "I am just fine without this worthless Clan!"

The she-cat ran out of the clearing, shooting insults over her dappled shoulder.

Shadowstripe sat in a corner, quietly grieving for his dead mate. Birdtail was going to pay, and Shadowstripe knew exactly how.

He got to his paws and padded out of camp, his nose to the ground to pick up Birdtail's scent trail. No cat questioned him leaving camp.

The scent led to an abandoned Twolegpath. It appeared as though Birdtail had crossed it. Shadowstripe bounded over the small stretch of gravel and continued on, until he came to a small, secluded clearing, only a few tree-lengths from the Twolegpath. Quiet sobs were to be heard from within it.

"Why did they banish me? Moonfur was a brat," the sobbing she-cat sighed, sniffling.

Shadowstripe's dark green eyes lit up with rage and he leapt into the clearing, instantly pinning the dappled she-cat down.

"You're the brat," he forced out from behind clenched teeth, "And you're going to pay for murdering my mate."

The tom prodded at his sheathe with one paw, while using the other to hold Birdtail. Once his member was all the way out, and hard, he circled the she-cat's still-dry core with it. Suddenly, he shoved in all the way, purposely missing her G-spot. The she-cat cried out in pain as his barbs tore up her walls. She squirmed around, but Shadowstripe dug his claws into her hips to keep her still. He thrusted hard and fast, panting.

"Talk dirty to me," he grunted.

"Never!" the she-cat retorted, holding back a yowl of pain.

"I said talk dirty," the tom growled, biting the tip of her left ear off and spitting it on the ground beside him.

The she-cat cried out again, "Oh, you're member is so big! Fill me with your sweet cum! Make me yours!"

That was it for Shadowstripe. He thrusted as hard and as fast as he could, feeling his member harden and a load build up in it. He thrusted as deep as he could, and released his seed deep into her womb, surely impregnating her.

"Sorry you won't get to see those kits of yours," he smirked, padding over to a bush with some dark red berries. He picked a few and carefully carried them back to the ragged she-cat lying on the ground.

He pried open her jaws and shoved the berries down her throat, easily overpowering the tired she-cat as she tried to stop him from stuffing deathberries down her throat. She choked, and her body spasmed for a moment before falling still, her final breath catching in her throat as she was sent on her way to the Dark Forest.

Satisfied, Shadowstripe padded out of the clearing and made his way back to camp.

_A/N: Short, but good in my mind. Another lemon coming ASAP! _


	4. Ash x Honey

_A/N: This is for an anon, they wanted a lust lemon. Here it is!_

**Honey x Ash**

"I want kits!" Honeyfern persisted, growling at her cream mate.

"I'm not ready for them! You're just saying this because you're in heat!" Berrynose replied, lashing his tail.

Honeyfern sighed loudly and stomped out of the clearing. She heard Berrynose sigh sadly and pad away as well.

She slowed down when she came to an unfamiliar clearing. It was surrounded by tall oak trees, and the floor was covered with a thick layer of moss. Ashfur was sitting in the middle of it, whimpering and staring at the darkening sky.

"Hey, Ashfur," Honeyfern mewed gently, padding over to the grey tom.

"Hi, Honeyfern," the tom sniffed, glancing at the light brown tabby she-cat.

"What's wrong?" Honeyfern dared to ask.

"Squirrelflight," the speckled tom replied, "She chose that loser Brambleclaw over me. He doesn't even like her, I bet!"

"Oh, Ashfur," Honeyfern sighed, nuzzling Ashfur's side affectionately. He purred quietly and rested his head on her shoulder.

"So…why did you come here?" Ashfur reluctantly pulled away from Honeyfern.

"Oh, me and Berrynose argued, and I just ended up here," the she-cat shrugged.

"What about?" Ashfur asked, licking one of Honeyfern's white tipped ears.

Honeyfern smiled at the small gesture of affection, "Well, I want kits, and he doesn't."

"Oh," Ashfur nodded. Honeyfern lay down and twisted around to look up at him. With a pang of amusement, he saw the tip of his member poking out of his sheathe.

_Oh, wait, _Honeyfern fretted, _I'm in heat. That's probably why his member is unsheathed. He wants to mate with me!_

_It can't be that bad, _Honeyfern thought; _I'd get to have kits, even if they're not with Berrynose._

She rolled under him and flicked his sheathe with her tail tip. He gasped and his member unsheathed a bit more.

"Really?" the tom smirked. Honeyfern grinned and nodded.

"If you insist," Ashfur gave in and flipped her onto her back, licking a trail down her belly until he reached her core. He carefully dipped the tip of his tongue in, and was met with the taste of she-cat pre-cum.

Honeyfern teased Ashfur's member the rest of the way out of its sheathe, and rubbed it with her tail until it was nice and hard. Ashfur flicked his tongue over Honeyfern's clit and spread her legs, positioning his member at her entrance. She nodded and Ashfur pressed in, breaking her barrier and hitting her G-spot in one swift movement.

"You're good," Honeyfern gasped, pushing her hips up. Ashfur began to thrust hard, pumping his member in and out of the tabby she-cat. Honeyfern gasped and her breath hitched as her orgasm came on. Her walls clenched around Ashfur's member. The tom growled in pleasure at this, and a bit of semen dribbled out of the tip. He thrusted in hard, almost reaching her womb, and let a bit more semen drip into there.

"Ah!" Honeyfern gasped as her cum washed over Ashfur's penis and coated her core. He moaned at the warm liquid on his member and let his load out, the semen flooding the pretty she-cat's womb.

Ashfur pulled out of her and let his member sheathe itself, then began to clean his fur. Honeyfern did the same, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear.

"Thanks, Ashfur," she smiled.

"Anytime," the tom replied earnestly, getting to his paws, "Well, I'd better go."

"Me too," Honeyfern admitted. They dipped their heads at each other and padded out of the clearing in opposite directions.

…

"Honeyfern, you're expecting kits," Jayfeather announced.

"Really?" Honeyfern was overjoyed, sure she had expected it when she and Ashfur had mated, but hearing it from a medicine cat was a whole different deal.

"Yes," Jayfeather trained his blind blue gaze on her.

She ducked out of the den and trotted over to Ashfur, sitting by the fresh kill pile eating a squirrel.

"I'm expecting your kits," she mewed excitedly.

"I totally saw that coming," Ashfur joked, wrapping his tail around her, only to quickly draw it away when Berrynose emerged from the warriors' den.

"Ah!" Honeyfern jerked her head to the side when she heard a kit screech. She got to her paws and bounded over to the Sunningrocks, launching herself between Briarkit and the adder just as the snake was about to strike. The snake bit into Honeyfern and the world went black for her.

_A/N: Ba-boom! Enjoy? I hope you did. Next lemon coming ASAP, as always! These are fun to write._


	5. Fox x Wolf x Rose

_A/N: This lemon is also for a guest, they wanted a rape story. Let's do this thing!_

**Fox x Rose x Wolf**

"ThunderClan greatly appreciates your help in fending off ShadowClan, even if they did defeat us in the end and we had to give up some of our territory," Lightstar formally dipped her head to RiverClan's leader, Oakstar.

"You are welcome, Lightstar," the pale brown tom dipped his head as well, "RiverClan will be leaving now. We must get back to camp before dark."

"No," Lightstar stepped in front of Oakstar, "You must let us repay you by offering you a place in our camp for the night. You shouldn't travel at night, especially across the Thunderpath."

Oakstar considered the offer, "Very well. Thank you, Lightstar."

"Warriors of RiverClan! Please do make yourself at home. We have spare moss growing beside the nursery for nests, and if you need to get your injuries treated, Flowerstep would be happy to treat them. Take your pick from the fresh-kill pile, and mingle as you wish," Lightstar called out loudly.

"Well, you're staying the night, apparently," Foxstorm padded over to his friend Wolfblaze.

"Yeah," the grey tom nodded, "Sorry that ShadowClan defeated you guys. I tried- we all did."

"Me too, and I know you tried," Foxstorm replied, "I just wish there was an easier way to get revenge."

"Wait a second…" Wolfblaze's yellow eyes took on a slightly evil glint. He leaned over to Foxstorm and whispered his idea in the dark ginger tom's ear.

"That's genius," the green-eyed tom whispered, "When are we gonna do it?"

"Why not now?" Wolfblaze shrugged.

"Lightstar!" Foxstorm called out his leader's name, "Can me and Wolfblaze go hunting?"

"Of course, Foxstorm," the golden she-cat purred, turning back to sharing a squirrel with Oakstar.

"There we go," the dark ginger tabby purred, leading the way out of camp, "One problem; how are we gonna find her without getting caught by the ShadowClan warriors?"

"She's probably out collecting marigold for the cuts," Wolfblaze replied, stepping over a decaying log, "We gave them pretty nasty wounds."

"And the marigold grows by the border stream!" Foxstorm caught onto Wolfblaze's plan, "Genius!"

"You've already said that," Wolfblaze chuckled, "But being called a genius over and over again isn't exactly punishment."

Foxstorm smirked, stopped and tilted his head up, sniffing the air.

"We're almost there, but I can't smell Rosefur yet," the dark ginger tom told his grey companion.

"Okay," Wolfblaze meowed, stepping ahead of the other tom and bounding forward, the long grass going up to his shoulders.

"Stop!" Foxstorm ran up to Wolfblaze and pressed his friend down into the grass, "If she hears us coming, it'll never work. We're almost there, remember?"

Wolfblaze nodded and stalked forward, peeking out from between two large stalks of grass. Across the border stream was a slim tortoiseshell frame crouched down picking marigold, her tail curled up into the air, giving a perfect view of her core.

"Three…two…one," Foxstorm took a deep breath, "Go!"

The two toms charged out of the grass and both took flying leaps across the stream, pinning down Rosefur.

"Ah-!" Rosefur's scream was cut off short as Wolfblaze stuffed a wad of grass in her mouth. She squealed through the grass as Wolfblaze swam her across the stream then flung her onto the sand on the other side, her sleek tortoiseshell fur now coated in wet sand. Foxstorm leapt across the stream and the two toms grabbed her scruff, and then proceeded to drag her to an abandoned badger den. They flung her in there and stalked in after her, growling.

"This is what happens when you defeat ThunderClan," Foxstorm growled.

"And injure RiverClan," Wolfblaze snarled. They lined up their unsheathed members with her ass and core, then thrusted in at the same time. She yowled in pain, but the grass muffled it.

Her body was jostled around as the two toms thrusted in and out of her with absolutely no rhythm. Foxstorm was happy he had gotten her core, and Wolfblaze was enjoying thrusting in and out of her tight ass. Foxstorm hit a sensitive spot – her G-spot – inside of Rosefur, and when he stabbed at it with his member, Rosefur moaned. He chuckled and kept punching at it, enjoying the sexy she-cat's moans. Her walls tightened around his member and she came, her juices washing over her member. He came shortly after, shooting his seed into her womb. He moaned and pulled out, sitting back to watch Wolfblaze finish.

The grey tom was thrusting with vigor, his yellow eyes shut tight with bliss.

"I'm gonna cum!" he yowled, pausing inside the she-cat as he released his load. The she-cat whimpered and curled into a tight ball, avoiding the two tom's gazes.

"That was fun," Foxstorm stated. Wolfblaze nodded in agreement.

"You can go home now," Wolfblaze yanked the grass out of the tortoiseshell she-cat's mouth, "But if you tell anyone, you'll be deeply sorry."

The she-cat nodded and scrambled out of the den, sprinting back to ShadowClan.

Foxstorm and Wolfblaze grinned at each other, and proceeded to make their way home.

_A/N: A bit short, but I kind of liked it. Hope you guys did too. Anyways, next lemon coming shortly._


	6. Gorse x Finch

_A/N: This is for a guest; they wanted a mentor x apprentice love lemon. Coming right up!_

**Finch x Gorse**

"Good morning, Gorseclaw!" Finchpaw chirped as her mentor emerged from the warriors' den. The tom smiled at her and padded over.

"Hello, Finchpaw," he purred, sitting down beside her.

"Hungry?" the apprentice asked, hooking a rabbit with a claw and slapping it down between them.

"Very," Gorseclaw leaned forward to take a bite, "Delicious!"

Finchpaw took a bite of the rabbit as well, "Agreed."

They finished the rabbit in rapid bites and padded over to where Haresplash, the deputy, was assigning patrols for the day.

"Gorseclaw, take Finchpaw, Mintfur and Mudleap and patrol the ThunderClan border," the brown-and-white tom commanded.

Gorseclaw nodded formally and beckoned Mudleap and Mintfur over to him with his long, pale brown tail, then led the patrol out of camp. They trotted towards the border, stopping when they reached the stream.

"Mudleap, Mintfur, go down towards the lake. Me and Finchpaw will go the other way," he directed.

The two toms nodded and took off towards the lake, while Finchpaw and Gorseclaw made their way, a little more slowly, towards the upper end of WindClan territory.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew over the moor, sending a strange scent into Gorseclaw's scent glands.

_A she-cat in heat, _Gorseclaw mused, _it must be Finchpaw. Oh, it'd be wonderful if I could…no, I don't even know if she likes me the way…I like her. That'd be…no, Gorseclaw. That's not going to happen._

Finchpaw swished her tail again, letting Gorseclaw glance at her tight, virgin core. His member unsheathed slightly.

"I want you," he moaned loudly.

Finchpaw spun around, the tips of her ears turning pink and her eyes widening in surprise.

Gorseclaw tucked his dusty-brown tail between his hind legs and ducked his head, thoroughly embarrassed.

_I knew it, _he growled in his head, refusing to look at Finchpaw.

"I-I want you to," Finchpaw gasped, lifting his chin up with her tail, "I'm in heat. I need help. Will you help me?"

"Yes," Gorseclaw breathed, turning his green gaze to look at the apprentice, "Where should we do it?"

Finchpaw narrowed her amber eyes and looked around, spotting a badger den a few tree-lengths away, "There!"

Gorsetail nodded and sprinted away, the tip of his member a whisker away from the grass-covered land. He heard Finchpaw's paws drum the land as she dashed after him.

He ducked into the badger's den, sniffing it out thoroughly to make sure it wasn't in use, then padded to the far corner and beckoned Finchpaw over. The apprentice sat down in front of him and cocked her head at him, her amber eyes puzzled.

"Okay," Gorseclaw gently pushed her onto her back, "Start like this."

The ginger she-cat shrugged and relaxed, spreading her hind legs to reveal her tight, pink folds.

Gorseclaw's mouth watered, but he forced himself to look away as he moved to lick a trail down her underside. He skirted her core, but flicked her clit with his tongue, and started at her chin again, beginning to lick down her body again. He dipped his tongue into her wet core and tasted some of her sweet juices. The apprentice gasped and wriggled her hips around, enjoying the feeling of the tom's rough tom in her.

Gorseclaw glanced down at his hard, pink member and purred when he realized it was nice and hard.

"This'll hurt," Gorseclaw warned the she-cat. Finchpaw just nodded and shimmied her hips forward.

The light brown tom pushed in gently, hitting her hymen almost instantly. He thrusted hard, taking care to hit her G-spot immediately after. Her pain-filled yowl turned into a gasp of pleasure as the tom stabbed at her sweet spot.

"That felt good," she gasped. Gorseclaw nodded and began to pump, also beginning to pant. He felt a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach work its way up his body until he was overcome by bliss and he released a load into her, throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure.

"Ah!" Finchpaw yelped, in pleasure and surprise as she felt her walls clench around the tom's large member. That made Gorseclaw come one more time, and one more after that as her warm cum washed over his member.

"That," the warrior moaned, "Was awesome."

_A/N: Was that really bad? I hope not. Next lemon coming sometime tomorrow._


	7. Echo x Tiger x Splash x Raven

_A/N: A lemon for a guest, another rape story. _

**Echo x Tiger x Raven x Splash**

"Come on, Splashpaw," Tigerstripe called his apprentice over, "We're going hunting."

"Alright," the dark blue-grey apprentice trotted out of camp behind her tabby-striped mentor.

Tigerstripe stopped at RiverClan's main stream. He sat down and patted the ground beside him with his ringed tail, silently ordering Splashpaw to sit down. She obeyed and lifted a paw, ready to swipe a fish out of the water. Tigerstripe took up the same pose, taking care to make sure his shadow was off the water. There was a flash of silver and Tigerstripe's brown paw was dunked underwater, coming back up with a minnow impaled on his claws. He set the dead fish down beside him and waited for the other fish to calm down from the commotion and risk swimming back towards them.

Many long moments passed without anything.

"We must have scared them all off," Tigerstripe mused, getting to his paws.

"Or there just weren't many to begin with," Splashpaw shrugged.

"Should we go try to catch a mouse or two?" the brown tabby tom suggested, shaking out his soft pelt.

"Sure," Splashpaw smiled, trotting off towards the Greenleaf Twolegplace, near the ShadowClan border. Tigerstripe followed her.

Splashpaw hung a left around a large rock and emerged into a large clearing ringed with bushes and trees.

She saw a blackbird sitting in one tree, and a finch in another. Tigerstripe purred and launched himself at a mouse nibbling on a nut under a bush. It didn't even have time to squeal before Tigerstripe finished it off.

"Hey, guys!" Splashpaw looked up to see Echowhisper standing in front of them with a large robin in her jaws.

"Hi, Echowhisper," Splashpaw smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to hunt, but after I caught this robin I just decided to lie down. I assume you came here to hunt?" Echowhisper flicked one of her black tipped ears and trained her pale blue gaze on Tigerstripe.

"Yeah," Tigerstripe nodded, a bit of drool dripping out of his mouth as he stared at the pretty she-cat.

Splashpaw rolled her eyes and nudged Tigerstripe. He snapped back into reality with a jerk of his head.

Suddenly Tigerstripe darted forward and barrled into the pretty she-cat, pinning her down with her hind legs spread. Tigerstripe licked his lips and plunged his rough, pink tongue into her wet pussy.

"No!" Echowhisper yowled, trying to squirm away, "I don't want kits! I'm a virgin!"

"Not anymore," Tigerstripe grunted, thrusting his tail into her pussy and prodding her barrier. Echowhisper whimpered.

The brown tabby tom drew his tail out and thrust back in hard, tearing through her barrier and shooting womb-deep into the she-cat's folds.

Echowhisper cried out and twisted around. Tigerstripe drew his tail out of the she-cat and hovered his erect, throbbing member at the entrance to her core. He thrusted it deep in and began to pump, moaning.

Meanwhile, Splashpaw gazed on with horror-filled eyes from the sidelines.

"You're on ShadowClan territory!" Splashpaw spun around to see a black tom staring at the scene frightfully.

The two mating cats were oblivious to the cat's orders to get off of his territory, so eventually the black tom sat down and just stared at the event in front of him. Splashpaw glanced at his white underside and saw the tip of his pink member poking out from his white underbelly.

She saw it emerge quickly from its sheathe and the tom got to his paws and stalked over to Splashpaw.

"You want to…" the tom hinted.

Splashpaw gulped, "Sure. What's your name?"

"Ravenclaw," the black tom dipped his head, "Yours?"

"Splashpaw," the blue-grey tabby apprentice told him, "Now what?"

"This," he grunted, pushing her over and licking a trail down her belly. He plunged his tongue into her core and bumped her clit with his nose. She shivered in delight.

"Suck it?" Ravenclaw smirked, positioning his member over the apprentice's mouth.

"Okay," Splashpaw shrugged, taking the length into her mouth. She swallowed around it and massaged his balls with her white paws, nipping at the tip of his member. Suddenly, Ravenclaw's member hardened and he released a load of white semen into her mouth. She swiftly swallowed all of it and pulled off with a pop.

She then got into a hunter's crouch and moved her tail to the side. Ravenclaw gripped her hips with her claws and grabbed her scruff in his teeth, then thrust in hard, breaking her barrier and hitting her G-spot quickly.

"Ooh!" Splashpaw gasped, pushing her hips back.

He continued thrusting deep, poking at her womb with the tip of his member. The apprentice quickly orgasmed, her walls constricting around Ravenclaw's member. That sent the black tom over the edge, and he released his load deep into her womb, probably impregnating her. He pulled out and collapsed on the ground, beginning to groom his fur. Splashfur glanced at Echowhisper and Tigerstripe, who had just finished and were also grooming their fur.

"Well, let's get going, Splashpaw," Tigerstripe got to his paws and led his apprentice away. Echowhisper disappeared into the forest, sobbing, and Ravenclaw crossed back into ShadowClan territory.

…

"Snowkit and Harekit," Echowhisper murmured, gazing at her two kits fondly. There was a white she-kit, Snowkit, and a brown-and-white tom with black ear tips called Harekit.

The whole Clan had been told that Tigerstripe and Splashpaw had split up while hunting, and Echowhisper and Splashpaw had both been raped by rogues. Echowhisper had just went along with the story that Tigerstripe had made up.

…

"Last one, Splashpaw!" Echowhisper encouraged the young she-cat. The last kit, a black tom, slid out into the nest and began to mewl loudly. The medicine cat, Heathersong, nodded her thanks at Echowhisper for the queen's encouragement, and then proceeded to give Splashpaw some borage leaves. The apprentice queen licked them up and gazed at her four kits.

There was a she-kit identical to her, a tom identical to Ravenclaw, a blue-grey and black she-kit and a dark blue-grey tom.

"What are you going to name them?" Echowhisper asked gently. Heathersong dipped her head respectfully and retreated from the nursery.

"I don't know," Splashpaw sighed, "Why don't you just name them?"

Echowhisper nudged the young queen, "Come on. Kits are a blessing, even if they were not supposed to be born. We'll both name two."

Splashpaw seemed to brighten at that, "I guess you're right. I just wish I was a warrior before…you know."

"It's okay- everyone thinks you were raped," the white she-cat murmured, "Now let's name your kits!"

"Alright," Splashpaw sighed, "I think I'll name the one that looks like me Skykit."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful she-kit," Echowhisper purred, "Why don't you name the black tom Crowkit?"

"Sure," Splashpaw couldn't suppress a purr, "I'll name the other she-kit Berrykit."

"And we can call the last tom Bluekit," Echowhisper suggested, licking the dark blue-grey tom's small ears.

"Thanks, Echowhisper," Splashpaw sighed, "You're a great friend."

"Get some rest," the she-cat purred, "You have four kits to look after."

"I just hope I can do this," Splashpaw closed her amber eyes and sighed.

"You can," the white she-cat assured her young apprentice friend.

_A/N: It was really long. Hope you liked it, _**guest**_. The next lemon is coming soon._


End file.
